User blog:Numinous J/Custom Champion, Ruaidhrí
|alttype = |damage=2 |toughness=1 |control=2 |mobility=2 |utility=2 |style= 30 |difficulty= 2 | range = 125 | rangetype = melee | ms = 335 | resource = Mana | hp_base = 533.5 | hp_lvl = 83 | hp5_base = 6.47 | hp5_lvl = 0.6 | mp_base = 334.79 | mp_lvl = 46 | mp5_base = 8 | mp5_lvl = 0.7 | dam_base = 54.167 | dam_lvl = 3.2 | as_base = 0.630 | as_lvl = 2.15% | arm_base = 21.754 | arm_lvl = 3.3 | mr_base = 32.1 | mr_lvl = 1.25 |date = }} Ruaidhrí, the Hungering Sentinel ''' is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Ruaidhrí permanently gains 1% life steal whenever he kills an enemy champion or he scores an assist. |description2= Whenever Ruaidhrí deals physical damage, he heals himself and nearby allies by (10% + 35% of Ruaidhrí’s lifesteal) of the damage done. |targeting= '''Bloodthirst is a self-targeted buff; Cannibalism is an healing aura. |range= |additional= * Ruaidhrí’s lifesteal percentage caps at 200%. * increases the healing done by Cannibalism. }} The next basic attack within 6 seconds marks an enemy or neutral unit, creating a tether of blood. If the tether is not broken within 2 seconds, Ruaidhrí will shoot a bladed chain, the marked unit towards him and dealing physical damage. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= 85 |costtype= mana |range= |targeting = Blood Manipulation is a single-use on-hit effect. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = *The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. **The enhanced attack can not be . **''Blood Manipulation'' damage will be mitigated if Ruaidhrí's attack is or . **''Blood Manipulation'' empowerment will not be consumed if the attack misses. |spellshield=will block the attack. |additional= *''Blood Manipulation's'' cooldown will not start until the empowerment is used or expires. * Blood Manipulation's damage is dealt on impact, not after the target is pulled. * Blood Manipulation can be used to pull enemies through terrain. * Blood Manipulation will not pull , or , although it will still damage them. * Blood Manipulation will damage and visible , but will not pull these traps towards Ruaidhrí. Invisible boxes will neither take damage or be pulled. * Ruaidhrí will attempt to attack enemy champions that are successfully pulled towards him. * , or used by enemy champions while being pulled will not interrupt Blood Manipulation and the champion will reach Ruaidhrí. However, if they’re used while being tethered, the champion won’t be pulled. * Ruaidhrí cannot use while pulling a target until his target reaches him. * If Ruaidhrí becomes untargetable while pulling a target, the target will continue to be pulled to Ruaidhrí’s location. This includes , where the target will continue to follow Ruaidhrí even though he's untargetable. * However, if Blood Manipulation hits after Ruaidhrí becomes untargetable, the target will be pulled to the location where Ruaidhrí was last targetable.}} Ruaidhrí's releases a bladed chain in a straight line that wrings the blood out of its victims, dealing physical damage and any enemy unit hit. |leveling= |cooldown= 13 |cost= |costtype= mana |range = 1175 |speed= 1175 |targeting='Chained Wring' is a linear, pass-through skill shot. Root is a form of crowd control that prevents the target from moving, including movement abilities. |projectile=true |damagetype = physical |spelleffects=area of effect |spellshield=Will block the ability. }} Ruaidhrí dashes forwards and releases a shockwave in front of him when he stops, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies. He can use this ability again within 6 seconds. |leveling = | }} |cooldown= 13 |cost= 75 |costtype= mana |range= / |targeting='Pulsation' is a linear dash ability with a area of effect component. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=area of effect |spellshield=Will block the damage but won’t prevent the dash. }} Ruaidhrí empowers his or an allied champion's basic attacks for 7 seconds, dealing bonus physical damage and, if cast on an ally, applying any on-hit effects Ruaidhrí possesses. Additionally, the bonus damage is increased by 120% of Ruaidhrí’s lifesteal. |leveling= |cooldown = 90 |cost = 100 |range = 800 |targeting = The Sentinel's Boon is an either a self-buff or an ally champion-targeted buff. |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects=The triggering attacks will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** Critical strikes do not interact with the bonus damage of The Sentinel's Boon. |spellshield=will not block the ability. |additional= * The Sentinel's Boon is able to apply Cannibalism and Blood Manipulation. * Targets that are marked with Blood Manipulation via an ally's Boon will still be pulled towards Ruaidhrí * The on-hit damage dealt uses the target's armor penetration. }} Theoretical Item Build Comments Used for champion creation. Category:Custom champions